


Merry Christmas Baby

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ffxvsmallsecretsanta, promptio, secret santa present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: Prompto has resigned himself to another Christmas alone, but is pleasantly surprised by a wonderful present on his doorstep.





	Merry Christmas Baby

Prompto came slowly to wakefulness as the sun shone brightly through his bedroom blinds, casting harsh lines of light across the floor. As his brain followed him into the waking world, he panicked at how bright it was and jumped out of bed. As he pulled on warm layers, he wondered how he’d slept through his alarm and how long of a run he could get in before…

Pausing midway through pulling on an undershirt, he realized it was Christmas Day and he hadn’t bothered with setting an alarm. He finished getting dressed in a much more subdued manner, debating with every article of clothing if he should just crawl back into bed and sleep the day away. His parents were out of town, his friends were all celebrating the holiday with their families, and he would be spending the day alone. WIth a sigh, he grabbed his phone and trudged downstairs.

Prompto turned on the radio, cycling through channel after channel of Christmas music before turning it off again. His social media accounts were flooded with people wishing each other a Merry Christmas, so best to stay away from that too. He made himself a quick breakfast then settled on the sofa to play video games, but even his favorite shooter had a special Christmas DLC that made him scowl just a little.

It wasn’t that he disliked the holiday, but there was nothing warm and fuzzy about it when you spent every year alone. No presents to give or receive, and his special someone was (understandably) spending the day with his family. He didn’t begrudge his boyfriend spending the day with his father and sister, honestly. They hadn’t exactly come out and told the world they were dating yet.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and he stood from the sofa, shuffling to the door. He grumbled something unflattering about the person on the other side when there was another insistent knock before he reached it. Pulling the front door open, all words abandoned him as he saw Gladiolus standing on his front step. His large hulk of a boyfriend looked so sweet with his hands shoved in his pockets and an unsure look on his face.

“Gladio, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with your family.” Prompto said. He was trying so hard to squash the hope growing inside of him. His boyfriend wasn’t ready to tell everyone yet, and he totally respected that. But then…

“I am, but I thought maybe…you’d like to come too?” Gladio replied with a hopeful smile.

“But…”

“I know what you’re going to say.” Gladio said, not letting Prompto get another word in, “But telling my dad and having him possibly react poorly is better than you spending another Christmas alone. Besides, he won’t ruin Christmas. If he has anything to say, he’ll wait until tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Prompto asked, voice painfully hopeful.

“Completely.” Gladio said with a smile, holding a hand out to his boyfriend.

Prompto threw his arms around Gladio’s neck and hugged him tightly. Tears fell down his cheeks and he couldn’t stem the flow. With a watery smile, he planted a heartfelt kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, whispering “best Christmas present ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mylovelessnightmareffxvblog on Tumblr as their FFXVSmallSecretSanta present.


End file.
